Nip my nose and Warm me up
by KarinMaaka07
Summary: Tsuna didn't know what to do. Supposedly dying and waking up after 78 years left the brunette confused. But, who exactly is the Man in the Moon, and what does he mean that she's the Guardian of The Sky? Last she remembered, was fighting along side her friends, getting them to safety, and then nothing. She couldn't have been reborn into something else. Right? FEM!Tsuna Cross-Over
1. Reborn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ROTG/Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Featuring a FEM!Tsuna. - Cross-Over.

* * *

**Reborn **

The voices were loud at one point but they slowly faded away, going silent. It wasn't comforting, her friends needed help. That was something she knew of before heading out, and the next… What did happen? No matter how much she thought about it, it was just all a blur. _'Tsuna… Sawada Tsunayoshi but Tsuna for short.' _At least she remembered her name and who she is.

Scrunching up their nose, the girl's head was beginning to hurt. They were…fighting, her friends were hurt and they needed medical attention. Snapping her eyes open, the brunette looked up at the sky, eyes greeted by the moon. It was unusually huge tonight, also very bright. Either way, she couldn't help but wince as she sat up.

Looking around, Tsuna could only stare on, confused like never before. She was Namimori, that was obvious but it looked different. Far too different for her tastes. "Guys?" Tsuna called out, her voice was too soft as it was basically droned out by the wind.

Blocking her face from the sudden wind, she couldn't help but feel odd. Just what was going on? Bringing up her hand, Tsuna was going to let it run through her head, yet she stopped when her eyes were greeted with gloves. Her dying will gloves. Jumping slightly, Tsuna pulled her hand away from quickly, looking at the glove with wide eyes. Why were they like this? The brunette knew she wasn't using her flames, so why?

"Gao~" The familiar noise caught her attention, making the teenager look towards it wildly. There, sitting a few feet away from her, was Natsu. The flames licking off his small body, it was warm and welcoming. Kneeling down, the brunette hugged her companion, earning a purr.

"Natsu, do you know what's going on?" Tsuna asked, pulling back to look at her friend. Said animal just looked at her and tilted his head. Sighing, the brunette placed him on her shoulder. "So you don't know either."

"_Dear Child." _Tsuna jumped once again, looking around. Just where did that voice come from? "_I know you are confused," _There it was again! Natsu rubbed against her face and then looked up at the sky. Towards the moon, Tsuna couldn't help but just raise a brow. Either way, Tsuna followed his gaze and stared. "_But do not worry, everything is alright. The battle against Pitch Black has just passed, however, everyone needs the strong will and feel of freedom. That is why you are here, Tsuna." _Tsuna fidgeted in her spot, feeling awkward. The voice was defiantly coming from the moon, it was all strange but she encountered quiet a bit in her life. "_Take to the sky, young spirit. The sky is your domain."_

And with that, everything was silent once again. "Did the moon just say 'spirit'? And who's 'Pitch Black'?" Tsuna had more questions then answers. Shaking her head, Tsuna took in her appearance. Black jean pants with a small hole on her right knee. Dark grey shoes were placed on her feet instead of her normal orange converse. A white shirt under her sleeveless jacket, the ends rolled up at her elbows, allowing her to move. Looking at the jacket itself, it was a dull color of black, the only things that stood out were the gold bits, that seemed familiar. Tugging on them, Tsuna noted that they were like the ones that used to hang off the cape she used before that looked like Giotto's. Turning her head, the brunette blinked, surprised that she had said cape hanging around her back.

Shifting around for a few more moments, Tsuna and Natsu shared a look before she shrugged. "Well, I g-guess we should get going?" Really, the brunette would rather go looking for her friends. Yet, there was something nagging at her -her HI maybe?- telling her that they wouldn't be around. She didn't want to believe it, didn't want to accept it. Were they alright? They made it out alive, right? "They just had to…" Tsuna breathed out, hoping to reassure herself. With that, Tsuna took off to the sky, her cape flying around her as she got higher and higher.

Natsu seemed to have been comfortable on her shoulder, as he purred out, nuzzling at her as she took off. The need for her flames to fly weren't necessary, it seemed. She could fly without the need of them, but Tsuna figured that she could still use them when she had to fight. Looking down, the girl noticed the small town grew smaller. And if anyone would have looked -or been able to see her- they would only be seeing glowing orange eyes.

* * *

For sometime, the girl just stayed in the sky, watching the clouds go by here without much thought. Tsuna figured she would get tired at some point, yet it surprised her that she didn't even feel the slightest bit of fatigue. Then again, the man in the moon -she had dubbed- did tell her that she was a spirit now. And that the sky was her domain. Did that make her a Guardian of the sky or something? The brunette snorted at the title, mainly because her flame attribute was that of the sky. So, in a sense, it did fit.

Looking around with her brows furrowed, Tsuna thought she had heard something. They sounded like voices, talking or cheering about something. She wasn't sure what it was they were talking about, but it seemed like it was something good. Of course, it wasn't something that involved her so Tsuna tried to ignore it. But, that didn't seem to work all that well as the voices started to sound louder. _'They're getting closer.' _The brunette thought to herself, feeling a rush of panic. How was she going to explain about flying in the air? Tsuna flailed her arms about but stopped to face-palm herself. "They shouldn't be flying up here either unless they're like m-me."

Shaking her head at herself, the brunette looked around, petting Natsu under his chin. The question remained though; just how are they flying around and just where were they? Tsuna huffed, her eyes looking around wildly. The voices that were once talking happily turned to panic yells. Both her and Natsu turned around to look behind them.

A sleigh was heading towards them far too fast to be considered normal, and it didn't seem like they would be able to change their course. Yelping, Tsuna brought her hands to her side. The only thought that ran through her mind was to get out of the way, and quickly. The feeling of her flames coming to her palms were a welcoming feeling as it helped her fly a few feet away from the sleigh. The reindeer that were in front stared at her, whining as they continued forward. Tsuna took a sharp breath before adding more flames to her hands.

For a second, she was flying in front of the reindeer, the next, Tsuna had managed to move away further from them like a bullet. As the sleigh began to slow down finally, the riders looked around confused and worried. "That w-was too c-close." Tsuna breathed out, her hand on her chest as she floated to the side of it.

All of them looked at her sharply, eyes wide but were guarded. Tsuna flinched back, her hands up in the air to show that she didn't mean any harm. The silence was broken when Natsu gave a cute rawr, even though it sounded like a regular meow. She really had no idea what to do, so Tsuna just tilted her head at them. A hybrid female flew up to the brunette, the feathers around her body made her look even more pretty. She seemed friendly, seeing as the woman gave a small smile. "Hello, are you alright? My name is Toothina, please, just call me Tooth. And who might you be?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay." She answered, giving Tooth a small smile as well. "My n-name is Sawada T-Tsunayoshi but my friends call me Tsuna." Blinking, the brunette realized she brought up the main reason why she was flying. In all honesty, the girl was hoping to find her friends. The teenager frowned at the thought.

"Tsunayoshi?" The older male said, letting his hand rub his chin in thought. Tooth and Tsuna floated along side the sleigh, for it had not stopped moving. "I know you," he started looking at her with wide eyes. "You're the one who was always on nice list. Sawada Tsunayoshi, age sixteen, couldn't say 'no' to anyone and helped with everything she could do." He listed off, nodding his head.

As for said girl, she looked at him. "Okay, h-how did you know that?" Tsuna asked, looking rather off about someone knowing about her.

"I am North, I go by many names. One that has always been told to many children, Santa Claus." The newly dubbed man said with a hearty laugh. Tsuna could only stare at him, unsure about the whole thing but nodded either way. It did make some sense. Slowly, his laugh died down as he continued to stare at her. "You were always one that fascinated me. How you remained on nice list after you were taken into the darker part of the world made me wonder."

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean 'darker part of the world'? Why's this Sheila so fascinating anyways?" The rather larger rabbit said, pointing towards Tsuna, even though he looked like he was holding to the sides of the sleigh as if his life depended on it.

"Why, the Mafia but of course." North replied easily, making everyone reel their heads. "This girl, Tsuna, was dragged into the world because of her bloodline, yes?" They looked towards the brunette, as if waiting for an answer. Instead, she could only nod her head, feeling uneasy about the whole situation. "Yes, yes. But instead of falling to the darkness like many others, you tried to revert the whole thing back to what it once was, something that protected the weak. Ah, your light was the brightest out of everyone's on the globe, I remember it just like yesterday." North smiled wistfully. "But your light went out the today you passed. That was many years ago, let's see, seventy-eight years, I believe."

Tsuna looked at him with wide eyes, mouth slightly opened. She felt like the air was knocked out of her. Seventy-eight years? The brunette let out a choking noise, Natsu whined a loud. Tsuna didn't know what to think. Was she dead for that long? Resting under the ground while her friends continued to live? Her shoulders shook, her friends could still be alive but there was a chance that they would have passed as well. Tsuna felt herself floating away from them. She had seen the way Tooth looked at her, she was just as upset as her, or was it because Tooth realized who she was?

The brunette just wanted to leave. Placing her gloved hand on her mouth, Tsuna could only shake her head. "T-that can't be… I couldn't h-have just woken up." She looked towards them, her eyes still wide, tears threatening them. "But my friends! M-my family…" Tsuna stopped as she had seen the emotion that went through all of their eyes. "Did my friends…" The brunette had closed her mouth, knowing that North didn't have the answer she would be seeking. Instead, Tsuna merely shook her head, blinking the tears away. "Never mind. I'm sorry to have bothered all of you, I'll be leaving now." Giving them a short bow in mid-air was weird but Tsuna didn't think much about it as she began to float away.

"Ohoho, not on your nelly." The rabbit spoke, somehow grabbing on to her cape and pulling her back. Tsuna yelped, not expecting an action. "You're coming with us, Sheila." Tooth merely smiled, helping the girl into the sleigh.

North smiled, approving of the whole thing. "That's right. Besides, if you really did wake up, then it's best you stay with us. Also, today's a wonderful day. Don't you think so, Sandy? Jack?" Tooth said with pure bliss, looking towards the other silent riders.

Sandy raised his hands up, showing that his thumbs were pointing upwards and smiling. Jack, who was just watching, ended up smirking. "Sure, why not. That way we can show her a good time." The albino said, putting his hand in his pocket.

Either way, Tsuna didn't have much to say of the matter. Considering their smiles had comforted her. Not only that, but the sleigh was taking off at a fast speed once again. _'Wait, if North is Santa, then does that mean we're going to the north pole?' _Was the final thought that went through her mind as said man took out a globe and threw it into the air.

Just what was she going to do now?

* * *

**Sorry for not updating any other stories of mine guys. I've been dealing with Writer's block for a long time and I'm still trying to get over it. This story is for my own amusement, really. **

**Also, the idea has been floating around in my head. Namely because I Role-play with a lot of Jack Frost's as Tsuna and the idea just grew.**

**I know there are major holes int he story and it all seems rushed, so I apologize for that. I'm trying to get back into the grove of it all, so put up with my crappy stories. **

**Thanks.**

**-From:**

**KarinMaaka07 **

**PS: Drawing made by me, just imagine him being a Female instead. So yeah.**

**= w =; **


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ROTG/Katekyo Hitman REBORN! Or the characters.

*If the other characters seem OOC than I'm truly sorry.*

Featuring a FEM!Tsuna. - Cross-Over.

**AN: **Well now...I wasn't expecting this to get any views. Sorry, all of this was rushed. Still having troubles typing up stories.

* * *

**Memories **

Tsuna could only stare from her seat. One moment, they were in the air, the next they had gone to the Tooth palace, and now she was sitting down on a chair in 'Santa's Work-shop'. How that all happened within moments left her baffled. It was just impossible to do such a thing, yet, North had just done so right in front of her. Now, if only they could tell her why they went to Toothina's palace before coming back here would be great.

Of course, the brunette couldn't really voice her thoughts as the Yeti's have been moving around, two of them even standing next to her sides with their hands behind their backs. Even Natsu seemed intimidated by them, as the small cub seem to hide further into her cloak. Shifting in her seat, the girl looked around a bit more from her area. Even though Christmas was already over, other Yetis were still working on new toys. While the elves… Tsuna sweat-dropped as they turned the lights on, making the one who was covered in them freeze in place because of the amount of electricity running through it.

She looked up, trying to see if anyone would bother with the elves, considering that they were practically hurting themselves with whatever they were doing. Much to her surprise, it seemed like everyone was ignoring them, or maybe it was just this happened far too much? _'Just like how Gokudera-kun would yell at Yamamoto, and Lambo and I-pin would run around.' _Tsuna thought, slowly petting Natsu to calm him down. The girl closed her eyes tightly, _'Seventy-eight years. I've been dead for seventy-eight years.'_ Tsuna sighed softly, slumping in her seat. That was the last thing she would have expected.

"Are ya 'lright there, Sheila?" Bunnymund asked, looking at her with a raised brow. If Tsuna would have looked, she would have seen him fidget and the worried look in his eyes. Instead, all she did was nod her head but remained silent. "Ya do know why we went to Tooth's Palace, right?" He continued. That question made her look at him, her expression confused before she shook her head.

"It's so that we can see your memories." Said tooth fairy came up to her, holding a golden container. Tsuna tilted her head as her eyes picked up on the small image with her face on it. Looking back up at Tooth, the brunette was about to ask but she stopped when Tooth gave her a smile and placed her hand on her shoulder. "It's so we can know you better. North says you've been through a lot. And we know it's not really our business to see other's memories, but we want to know you better and understand what you've been through. So for that to happen, we need to see your memories. But that is, if it's alright with you."

Looking around, Tsuna noticed that everyone was staring at her. When she looked back to North, he had an encouraging smile. She knew, he wasn't going to judge her because he already knew. One person was enough for her, really. Looking back at Tooth, Tsuna gave back a small smile as well. "A-Alright. It's okay with me."

Nodding back, Tooth signaled everyone to form a circle. Tsuna remained in her seat as Tooth stood on her right, while Bunnymund stood to her left. Holding out the small golden container, Tooth looked back at Tsuna one finale time before letting her fingers brush the top. The girl was amazed at how it lit up, how bright it had became with just a touch. Tsuna would have stayed in awe if it weren't for the fact that she was going through her own memories. Memories of both good and bad.

Yes, they were embarrassing at some point. Now the rest of the group knew how bad she was when it came to daily things. How she just went by as much as she could even with no friends. How people dubbed her as 'Dame-Tsuna' or 'No-Good Tsuna'. She wasn't going to lie to them, mainly because it was just the truth. The, very much so, embarrassing truth.

As each memory passed from her childhood, the legendary group made comments. On how she was bad at finding Easter eggs, the other how it was upsetting that they couldn't find a tooth for some time. But those two knew that she tried, and she tried very hard.

Then, it finally reached the memories when she met Reborn. When he had introduced himself as her tutor the first day, everyone had followed her example and laughed; not believing him. They only stopped the moment they say how easily the fedora wearing baby managed to knock her to the ground with a kick. As the explanation of his true reasons being there -with the view of her family tree- they couldn't help but look at Tsuna once again. She didn't bother looking back at them as she just enjoyed the memories of her Reborn, even though he was rather sadistic. Tsuna had a feeling that they were thinking that she didn't last long because of the Mafia. And they were right.

The scene changed rapidly to Tsuna saving Gokudera from his own bombs, stopping Yamamoto from committing suicide and so on. How they had their own little adventures and how many times they saw Tsuna go to the hospital. Her life didn't seem to revolve around the Mafia what so ever; to them, it looked sort of normal.

They would have kept believe that she was normal and just had weird problems until Tsuna had to fight against people who escaped a prison. The group continued to watch as Tsuna fought against Mukuro and his followers. The cycle kept going. How she and her friends were put through the test and would have died, yet they didn't. The Guardians watched, rooted to the ground as they let her memories play. Her fights progressed to something even more, it was if the other's were just child's play, having to go through rough training just to barely make it. From Mukuro to the battle with Xanxus, the battle from Xanxus to being sent to the future to fight against Byakuran. Tooth openly gasped as Byakuran had almost killed her while she was stuck in the barrier with him and Yuni. They all made a mental note to make the brunette furious as they watched her use a last attack on Byakuran, ending that battle.

North had known that Tsuna protected her friends and family, yet he didn't know that she had protected the_ world_ in a different sense. It was something they couldn't do, it wasn't in their area or anything. He had to remember to give her something for all the fights she's been in.

Tsuna's memories played forward to the Inheritance Ceremony, for her to fully accept the title. But the brunette refused it, she had stuck to her word and denied the position for it. It was during this memory that they knew Tsuna experienced the most. She felt betrayed and was worried sick for her friend, Yamamoto. Her best friend, Enma Kozato, was the one who was behind all the attacks. For a while, the guardians didn't like him as the memories kept playing. Yet they had noticed that Tsuna, didn't seem to think that way. In fact, she had a smile on her face.

She was upset at re-watching these times, but these were the bad memories. Tsuna was alright watching them, after all, they already happened. Now that she was going through them, Tsuna had realized just how close to death she had been. It was rather uncomfortable really, just noticing this when she should have seen that when she was alive, but Tsuna was rather slow when it came to things so she shrugged it off.

From the battle with Enma, everyone realized that he wasn't an enemy, but he was being used. The group cringed as Tsuna was almost killed by Daemon with his weird attack. By this point, Tsuna looked away from her memories. Because the next few, she had to go through the Representative War for Reborn, and seeing herself get punched in the face by her father wasn't that appealing. Yes, it had brought her joy to watch them, to see her and her friends having a good time. But it hurt her, knowing that they might not even be around anymore. If they were, would they be able to see her at all? Probably not. Petting Natsu was her only way of distraction as the Guardians were about finished, but a voice made her stop moving.

"_Hime-Sama, please stay where you are, we can handle this!" _Looking up, Tsuna's eyes widen as she watched Gokudera, her close friend and self-proclaimed right hand man. _"I won't let them get any closer!"_ _The silverette brought up his bombs and threw them in the air while some enemies were distracted._

"_Gokudera-Kun, fall back! If you stay there then you'll only get hurt! You already need medical attention like everyone else!" _Tsuna reeled her head back, she wasn't speaking but that was her voice. Her eyes continued to widen as she watched herself pull Gokudera away just in time as a dagger barely missed him. _"That's a direct order. Fall back, I'll keep them busy." Seeing her friend about to argue, the brunette smiled as she pushed him through the doors. Tsuna looked at him as they began to close. "I promise, I won't let them hurt my friends, my comrades. Not then, not now, not ever." The brunette whispered loud enough for them to hear before the door closed and locked. Turning to her enemy, the girl held up her fist just as she'd done many times before. "I'll be your last appointment." _

_The group of men who had actually had the guts to attack them smirked. "Yes, we will. You know that you won't survive going against us, so why did you let them go?" Tsuna just remained silent, already getting ready to move. Their leader's eyes widen before he frowned. "You knew there was a slim chance going against us. You're willing to sacrifice yourself for them." He sneered, glaring at the brunette in front of him. "A strong will to protect what you care for and a spirit that can show others freedom. Tch. I shouldn't have expected less." _

Tsuna couldn't take her eyes away from the fight. These were what she couldn't remember. The group that had attacked were new, yet they were strong. Far too strong for her friends. The girl clenched her fists, lips in a thin line. She knew as well, that she wouldn't have survived going against them by herself.

She was right.

The fight had continued until one of the men managed to land a hit, their sword left a gash on the side of her stomach. The pain that was visible on her face was enough to make even the Yetis look away. That sort of attack should have made anyone fall to their knees or just collapse all together. Tsuna on the other hand, only swayed on her spot before charging at her enemies once again. Yes, her enemies made and land attacks on her that was slowly killing her from blood loss, but she didn't stop. Tsuna just kept going and going, attacking like never before. The girl was giving her friends time to escape, to be safe. And when she knew that they were had enough distance, Tsuna stood straight up. Her arms wide open as if accepting a coming hug; her gloves radiated her flames, growing brighter and larger. Before anyone could realize what she was doing, Tsuna looked up at the ceiling as it had a huge hole and stared at the moon before a large explosion took everything around her, including herself.

The golden container dimmed down and closed itself shut. _'So, that's how I died.' _Tsuna looked down at her lap, seeing Natsu staring back at her. She brought her hands up to his face, rubbing it gently even as tears formed in her eyes. _'I killed them to save my friends, but I had to die with them.' _The girl bent forward, her forehead barely touching Natsu's as she smiled even when tears poured down her face. Everyone was silent, thinking that the girl was sad about how she died. Yet, she surprised them as she whispered, and they could just feel her happiness coming from her voice. "..So they were okay. They lived." Natsu rubbed against Tsuna as she hugged back her companion. She wasn't crying from sadness, she was crying from happiness. Happy to know that she managed to save her friends, happy to know that they lived and didn't have to worry about those people going after them again.

North walked forward and crouched down in front of her, placing a hand on her shoulder. The action made said girl look up at him; still smiling widely. The older male smiled back, helping her to stand. "Let me show you a room, you must be tired." Tsuna only nodded as North signaled one of the Yetis. "Please show Tsuna to her room, make sure to give her cookies too." With that said, the brunette was taken away.

The moment the door closed behind her, everyone heaved a huge sigh, suddenly looking and feeling very tired. "I can't believe Tsuna went through that. No one, no matter what they're involved in, should ever go through that." Tooth said, looking at the ground, her brows furrowed.

"Ya got that right. I can see why you thought that Sheila was fascinating." Bunnymund paused as he looked towards the door. "She never gave up and even sacrificed herself." Sandy started to make symbols above his head, making the giant pooka nod as well. "Ya, Sheila does have a strong heart and will. She's tough." He mumbled silently.

Jack remained silent as he leaned against his staff. "How about we show her a good time? I mean, I know that everyone is busy and all but Tsuna looks like she needs some kind of fun." The winter spirit looked around, hoping to get someone on his side.

"Not a bad idea. Tsuna does deserve to get something good for everything." North commented, rubbing his chin. "It is settled! When she feels better, let us welcome her with something that will make her happy!" Clapping his hands loudly, all the elves lined up, awaiting orders as the Yeti's -who truly do the work- stood behind them. Yes, they were going to welcome her into their group, even though she wasn't chosen to be a guardian. The best they could do is be her friends, something that they all thought would be a great idea.


End file.
